Shurima
The empire of Shurima was once a thriving civilization that spanned a vast desert. After an era of growth and prosperity, the of its gleaming capital left the empire in ruins. Over millennia, tales of Shurima's glorious city became myth and religion among the descendants of the scattered survivors. Most of the inhabitants of Shurima search for basic sustenance in an unforgiving land. Some defend small outposts built around a few oases. Others hunt buried riches among the ruins of the fallen empire, or obtain work, taking coin for their deeds before disappearing back into the sands. Now, the tribes are stirred by whispers from the heart of the desert: the city of Shurima has again. Lore Shurima was once a powerful empire that spanned the farthest reaches of the vast southern continent. After an era of expansion and prosperity, its was betrayed by his , and the empire fell to ruin. Its gleaming capital was all but destroyed in an earth-shaking cataclysm and the empire was left in ruins, its people scattered and its mighty cities devoured by the sand. Now Shurima is a barren wasteland, an unforgiving desert where only the strongest survive and its people cling to the few remaining oases and strips of fertile land around the coast. In the millennia since Shurima's fall, tales of its glorious capital and gleaming became little more than myths and debased religions among the of the empire's few survivors. Most of Shurima's inhabitants now dwell in small tribal outposts clustered near water or built upon the bones of ancient cities, venerating the glories of the past. Some hunt buried riches among the ruins of the fallen empire or earn a living as , warriors for hire who fight for rich paymasters before disappearing into the sands. Others try to forget the past, looking to the future and nations across the ocean as partners in trade. Yet the ancient myths of Shurima do not rest easy and are stirring once more. Whispering winds from the heart of the desert speak of mighty cities rising from the earth, of a marching at the head of an . Rumors spread of ancient heroes reborn, of a war between gods that will shake the very foundations of the world. The city of Shurima has risen, and nothing will ever be the same. Locations Shurima is an arid territory in the southern half of the continent. Many men have gone mad beneath the glare of the Shurima sun. It is also the location of the newly resurrected Shuriman Empire, a vast civilization that bloomed millennia ago. It shares borders with Demacia and Noxus. Ancient beings called Ascended originate from this area. The current well known locations encompassing Shurima are: The Capital Shurima Ruins.png|The ruins of Shurima, its once grand palaces and citadels cast to ruin Shurima Reborn.png|The sands recede, and Shurima is reborn Shurima Risen.png|Shurima, risen from the sands to bathe in the sun's light once more An oasis in the desert, it fell to ruins after flawed Ascension. It has risen once again with the resurrection of Shurima's long lost emperor, . In its prime, it was the center of Shuriman society. Because of its immense importance as the center of trade and culture of the empire, many cultural, educational centers and markets bringing goods from all over the Empire sprung up. It also housed special burial grounds for the most influential of its citizens, such as The Tomb of the Emperors. The city is divided by ringed districts and city levels. The city's wealthiest citizens lived in the top rings of the city, while middle and lower classes (with slaves) lived mostly in settlements built on the rocky cliff sides of the outer and lower rings. The Palace of Ten Thousand Pillars, Scholes Palace, Temple of the Sun and Oasis of the Dawn are located at the center of the city. The most important road in the city was The Emperor’s Way. The city was built around the ancient that floats above The Circle of Ascension and the city itself. The city also had the most advance irrigation system of its time, seemingly unsurpassed until modern times. Floating gardens decorated with palms and other flora protected its many terraces from the burning sun. Oasis of the Dawn lore}} Described as the Mother of Life, the oasis is located near The Tomb of the Emperors. The bloodline of the entire city, it the city's main source of fresh water. The water is fused with unknown magical properties and has immense healing powers. It is said that any edge dipped into this pool will stay sharper and strike truer than any other sword. It has almost all dried up until the newly resurrected brought a dying to the now magical pool. The waters' powers healed her fatal wounds. This act of selflessness from Azir made him worthy of ascension which ultimately revived his broken city.